Horror Movie
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Two of the Davenport boys sneak out to go see the new horror movie. At the same time, they're having to deal with certian feelings . . . Slash: Don't like, don't read


**Okay, so this is set in my Twins universe, but I decided not to put it in there. My reason, you ask? Well, let's just say that I don't think my readers would like to be surprised with Spase (it was either that or Chike) when –in that collection of oneshots –Chase and Spike have girlfriends. Oh, and Chase seems like a huge wimp in this. Anyway, blame my friend for this. She suggested it! Sorry for throwing ya under the bus chick, so everyone do your best not to hate **_**Horror Movie**_**.**

* * *

Horror Movie

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Chase asked. "Mr. Davenport would kill us!"

"Just shut up!" Spike snarled. "We're almost out."

"I still don't think we should be sneaking out on a school night," Chase protested.

"That new horror movie premiers tonight and I want to go see it, so you're coming with me!"

"But I hate horror movies," Chase frowned. "So why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so," Spike retorted, grabbing Chase's arm and pulling him out of the elevator. "Okay, I managed to bribe Eddy, so we've got exactly five minutes to get off the property. After that he has to turn back on."

"How did you manage to bribe Eddy?" Chase asked, his voice betraying his interest.

Spike grinned. "I may or may not have threatened to turn him into an Edith if he didn't let us out and keep it from Davenport."

"Manipulative demon," Chase muttered under his breath before following Spike out of the house. The two boys rushed across the lawn and out onto the street. It was around nine o'clock, so they had exactly twenty minutes to get to the movie theater. Spike had preordered the tickets, so he knew that they would be able to get in.

* * *

"No popcorn," Chase insisted. "I hate movie-theater popcorn."

"Fine," Spike sighed. "We can get something else."

"Twizzlers?" Chase asked. No one could deny the hope that was in his voice. Chase absolutely loved Twizzlers.

"Yeah," Spike agreed. He kinda liked Twizzlers too. They split the cost for the bag of candy and headed into the dark theater. Spike managed to find them seats near the back, the best place to watch in his opinion. You could see above everyone from the back row.

About five minutes later, the movie started up. It wasn't all that bad, and Chase actually found that he liked the movie. But then the horror started. It was subtle at first, just ominous music that drifted through the theater, but by halfway through deranged killers were brandishing knives and chasing the protagonists.

Chase grimaced when one bad guy popped up unexpectedly, scaring the crap out of him. He hid behind his hands, making Spike chuckle. Gah, Chase was such a wimp. But it was a bit adorable. Wait, what was he thinking?! Chase wasn't adorable! He was Spike's brother, not to mention his identical twin!

Spike tried to turn his attention back to the movie, but Chase's constant terror was a bit too much to ignore. So Spike sighed before setting a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder, hoping to get the slightly older boy to shut up. It worked to an extent. Chase refused to look at the screen, but he wasn't scared out of his mind any more.

"Dude, it's just a movie," Spike whispered to Chase.

Chase nodded. "Right," he whispered back. "It's just a movie. Just a movie."

Once the movie was over –ending in a spectacular bloodbath that Spike almost cheered over and Chase almost ran out of the theater because of –Spike noticed Chase was curled up in a ball, hiding from the screen. Maybe taking Chase to the scariest horror movie of the year was a bad idea.

"Come on, we've got to get back home before Davenport realizes we're gone," Spike insisted. Eventually he managed to get Chase to stand up and follow him out the door.

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Spike asked as they walked along the dark streets of Mission Creek.

Chase glared at him. "Really? You're really going to ask me how I liked the movie?"

"Pretty much," Spike mused.

"I hated it! I'm not going to be able to sleep for a week! You know how bad I get freaked out," Chase grumbled, walking along side Spike. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the opposite side of the street.

"What the hell was that?!" Chase squeaked, using Spike as a shield.

Spike laughed, detangling his brother from his side. "Scaredy cat," he mocked. "Come on, it's probably just a dog or something."

"No, it's probably a serial killer-slash-cannibal who wants to kill us and then eat us," Chase muttered just loud enough for Spike to hear. "Either way, I'm not going over there to find out."

Spike rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're just being paranoid. Come on, let's go find your killer cannibal and kick his ass."

"You say that now," Chase grumbled. "But when you're the main course in his sick meal don't come crying to me."

"I wouldn't be able to," Spike rationalized. "I'd be dead."

"Don't try to counter fear with logic," Chase muttered. "That's my job."

"A job that you're failing epically at," Spike commented as he pulled his brother across the street.

Chase whimpered as he heard the noise again. What if it was the psycho villain from the movie? What if they couldn't protect themselves? What if they were tortured and then slowly killed by some deranged freak? But Spike didn't seem to care about Chase's fears. He just kept walking.

"See?" Spike said once they stepped into the alley. "There's nothing here."

"That's what they want you to think," Chase retorted. "Did you not pay attention to the movie?"

"Chase, that was just a movie."

"I don't care!"

Spike sighed, knowing that no amount of logic could get rid of Chase's irrational fear. It was strange that the guy who was all about logic just crumpled under the idea of make-believe monsters, though. Spike made Chase look around, checking every inch of the alley. Finally Chase had to admit that Spike was right; there wasn't anything to be scared of.

"So now what?" Chase asked, not sure what they were supposed to do now. They had only been gone two hours, and he really didn't want to get in trouble by sneaking in before Davenport went to bed.

"We could always walk around," Spike suggested.

Chase grinned. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked spending time with his brother. It was strange though. He didn't really think that his feelings were all that weird, but sometimes he found himself thinking that Spike was adorable when he was ticked off. That wasn't normal, was it? Wasn't he supposed to be mad when Spike decided to get ticked at him?

"So," Spike said as the two walked through the park, their way only lit by the moon and the occasional streetlight. "What's up?"

"That's the worst conversation starter that you've ever used," Chase commented.

"I don't see you doing any better," Spike retorted. "Anyway, you started talking to me, so mission accomplished."

"Whatever," Chase replied flippantly. He looked around, marveling at how different the world looked when the sun had gone down.

As the two boys walked, they were both thinking very similar thoughts. What was going on with them? They both had feelings that normal people shouldn't have. And there was no denying that they were related and that their feelings might actually be normal; they were identical twins for crying out loud, so that excuse wouldn't work. But neither could help but feel the way they were feeling.

The two boys sat down on a bench, a little too close to be friendly. But neither thought anything of it. They actually enjoyed being this close to each other. Chase decided to find a way that he could get closer to Spike, and in seconds he had thought up and idea. With a stealthy flick of his wrist, Chase used his molecular kinesis to break a stick a few yards away.

"What was that?" he asked, using Spike as a shield for the second time that night.

"It was probably just an animal," Spike said. He placed a hand on Chase's shoulder in a comforting way. This wasn't too bad, now was it? It was completely innocent, just one brother trying to comfort the other.

"No, it wasn't an animal," Chase said, faking fear. It was an act he found he could do well. "I think it was a psycho killer!"

"Chase, a psycho killer wouldn't attack us," Spike explained. "They always attack people who are alone, not two people together."

"True," Chase mused. It looked like it was time for him to give up his scared act. But first he wanted to try something . . . Chase reached over and hugged Spike.

Spike stiffened. Why was Chase hugging him? But he immediately reacted, hugging his brother back. They stood there for a few minutes, just embracing, before Chase leaned back.

"Um, s-sorry," he stuttered. "I was, uh, still a bit freaked out?"

Spike rolled his eyes. Chase was a terrible liar. Besides, it wasn't like he minded. Not that he was going to say anything about it, though. Spike still had a reputation to uphold, after all. A few seconds passed before the silence really started to get to the brothers, making both of the boys blurt out something that the other had never expected to hear.

"I think I've got feelings for you," they said in unison. "What? I thought it was just me that felt that way. Stop talking at the same time as me! Ugh!"

But no one could deny the fact that both Chase and Spike were grinning ear-to-ear over what they had heard. The other one liked them back? It was a bit too good to be true. Maybe this whole thing was a dream.

"So . . ." Chase trailed off. "Now what?"

"Well, we could always go home," Spike suggested. "Or we could do _this_." Before Chase could ask what 'this' was, Spike leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the other boy's mouth.

At first Chase was stunned, frozen in place, but after just one second he melted into Spike's kiss. Maybe it wasn't normal or socially accepted, but they didn't care. When the boys broke the kiss, they grinned at each other.

"Well that was unexpected," Chase said with a blissful smile on his face.

"Now what do we do?" Spike asked. He honestly had no idea.

"We could always secretly date," Chase suggested. "You know, like in Romeo and Juliet?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Okay Juliet. Let's go home."

Chase's smile grew as Spike threaded his arm through his and started to lead the duo home. And to think this whole thing started out with them sneaking off to go see a horror movie.

* * *

**Um . . . okay? Anyways, I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure how people will react to this, but please, no flames. So, um, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
